The use of small alcohol fuel burners for heating pots and/or pans containing food is well known in the art. Typically, these types of alcohol burners are widely used for heating fondu types of foods. There are also occasionally used in other situations where heating is required.
While these devices are well known and generally function satisfactorily, it is desirable to have a device which minimizes turbulence about the flame.